Tendrías que planear un mejor regalo
by knightwh
Summary: Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick hacen que sus padres paguen las locuras que hicieron de niños. Para su mal, ni Kyle ni Stan recuerdan haberse comportado de esa forma en su juventud (dulce amnesia) y puede que se metan en mayores problemas una vez que un joven Craig se entere de que le hicieron a su hermanito, Tweekers Tucker. Feliz Año Nuevo al Fandom Yaoi de South Park.


**Tendrías que planear un mejor regalo.**

**Mi pareja preferida de South Park, la más lógica y la más divertida (en mi parecer) es el CARTYLE y por eso el personaje principal (bueno, uno de ellos) es su hijo. Ojalá disfruten, fue una idea improvisada que se me ocurrió como parte de los One–Shot de Año Nuevo jaja.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo los tomo prestados por estas fechas._

Era el tercer reporte de la semana… todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Llamarían a su "madre"… y seguro que esa vez lo mataría.

– Incendiaron la cafetería… después hicieron volar una ventana hacia el jardín del recreo…

– Pero señor… – EL castaño de "huesos anchos" intentó ganar con algún comentario astuto al señor Garrison, quien años atrás había pasado a ser prefecto de la escuela. Quizá solo alejándolo de los niños, podría haber generaciones de mente mas "sana" en South Park. – Kenny y yo no…

– ¡Cierra esa maldita boca!, ¡Eric Cartman!, que aun no termino…

Eric lanzó un suspiro harto y se giró en dirección de la puerta del salón. Afuera estaba su mejor amigo, Kenny, sentado justamente en frente del salón. Miró al castaño y se bajó el anorak anaranjado para comenzar a reírse burlonamente. Si que lo habían hecho en grande.

– ¡Además dice que el fuego llegó hasta algunos niños que compraban el almuerzo… nada importante, nadie nunca recuerda los nombres de los niños muertos meses después del accidente, pero bueno… – Tan cínico, como acostumbraba. – Cuando llegue tu mamá, ¡Eric!, ¡presta atención aquí o te violaré con una botella, entendiste!

– Si, señor Garrison… – Contestó mas molesto el gordito. Quería salir de ahí y encontrarse con Kenneth, solo él sabia como divertirse… y tenia que admitir que en realidad eso le gustaba. Aquel chico de ojos celestes y anorak anaranjado en verdad le gustaba. Justo por una distracción originada por ese sentimiento, es que casi habían volado la cafetería, preparando una de las bromas que siempre hacían juntos a los pesados de Clyde Black y Tweekers Tucker.

Entonces… el horror… podía reconocer aquella mirada en los ojos de su amor de infancia… llegó la furia en persona.

– ¡Señor Garrison!, ¿que pasó esta vez? – Eric se encogió por completo sobre su silla y vio a través de la puerta trasparente, como era que Kenny era arrastrado por Stan Marsh fuera del recibidor. Seguro que le iría igual o peor que a él. – ¿¡Que hiciste esta vez, Eric Cartman!?

– Pues Eric, parece ser que ya tienes el regalo perfecto para Navidad… porque te vas a quedar a reparar tus daños, tanto tu, como tu amigo Kenneth McCormick, par de cabrones desconsiderados – Anunció el señor Garrison, antes de permitirle al recién llegado, siquiera escuchar el problema.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero pasar mis vacaciones en esta escuela de mierda! – Tan solo dijo esa palabra y el hombre junto a él le dio un pellizco terrible en la mejilla. – ¡Pero maaaaaaa…!

– ¡Nada de eso!, ¿Dónde escuchas ese vocabulario?... ¡no tendrás videojuegos y te quitaré todos los dulces en tu bota navideña!

Cartman le había comprado a su madre una película con la que había estado jodiendo mucho y que parecía que no se compraría por su propia cuenta. Pero después de semejante castigo… comenzaba a preguntarse si se lo daría…

– Pero tú, el señor McCormick, el señor Tucker y papá hablan así…

El hombre se tiño de rojo y dio un golpe leve a su cabeza, haciendo que el castaño gritara "carajo". Después de pedir las disculpas acostumbradas, salió de ahí y se reunió con su amigo.  
Para Kyle Broflovski no era nada sencillo ser el padre de Eric Cartman… mucho menos conociendo el carácter de su hijo… terco como el judío… y cabrón como su padre racista.

– ¿Cuántas semanas te dio tu mamá? – Fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio, mirando como era que su mejor amigo se sobaba la cabeza.

– 3 semanas… pero después lo convenzo para bajarlas a 2… ¿y a ti?

– Dijo que le va a decir a papá… seguro que apenas y me regaña… – Contestó el rubio, cubriéndose de nuevo con el anorak.  
Ambos contemplaban a Stan y Kyle parloteando y discutiendo lo desobedientes que eran sus hijos, preguntándose de donde sacaban tremendas ocurrencias y culpando a los otros "padres" de semejante conducta. Con los años, la gente olvida cosas que antes eran bastante obvias…

Caminaron de regreso a clases y se toparon con un niño de cabello café y piel morena, ojos cafés y semblante tranquilo. Era el "cerebro" del team.

– Les dije que pararan su mierda antes… ahora mamá me va a regañar durante horas…

– ¿Por qué? – Contestó indignado el castaño. Abrió su casillero y metió más basura y libros en él. – A ti ni siquiera te atraparon, marica…

– ¿"Regañar", Token?, ¡matar!, eso nos harán a Eric y a mi llegando a casa… bueno, mas a él que a mi… – Completó el rubio.

El otro niño cerró su casillero y apuntó al fondo del pasillo, donde un niño de cabellos cafés, bastante parecido a él, pero con la piel blanca, lloraba desconsoladamente.

– Si… pero cuando Clyde vaya con el chisme a mi papá, me va a dejar castigado por todo lo que queda de Diciembre. ¿Ustedes de que se quejan?... el señor Kenneth JAMÁS te castiga por nada… y a ti, Eric… dudo mucho que tu judío padre haga lo mas mínimo por molestarte…

– ¡No te metas con mi mamá, hijo de puta! – Contestó enfadado. Terminaron de cerrar los casilleros y caminaron de regreso a la clase.

– Y además… también va a haber "otras complicaciones"… – Kenny miró con una sonrisa malvada en dirección del baño de hombres, donde un niño moreno de ojos verdes platicaba con un tembloroso rubio que lloraba inconsolablemente. Junto al rubio, otros dos completamente idénticos, lo acariciaban en la espalda, pero el rubio no dejaba de temblar y de jalarse el cabello. Los otros dos rubios miraron en dirección de los chicos y los apuntaron molestos. El moreno, que lucía al menos un año mayor al trío de rubios de ojos verdes, observó encabronado al trío frente a él.

– ¡Mierda! – Cartman dio un paso hacia atrás… después Kenny y Token. – Es Craig Tucker…

– Nos va a patear el trasero… ¡el ya está en quinto grado!

– ¡E hicieron llorar a su hermano, pendejos!... ¿Por qué siempre me involucran en sus estúpidas travesuras?...

El moreno anduvo a pasos largos hasta estar frente al trío que lo miró casi igual que a sus madres. Primero tomó a Eric por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo sin complicaciones.

– ¿Quién carajo hizo llorar a mi hermanito, maricas?

– 'Ah, Craig, ¡para! – Kenny intentó ayudar al castaño, pero apenas y se acercó al moreno y este lo empujó con un simple movimiento, haciéndolo golpearse de sentón contra el suelo.

Entonces Token, asustado por lo que fueran a hacerle a sus amigos, agarró la alarma de incendio y la bajo de golpe, activando las pequeñas regaderas en el techo y haciendo que todos corrieran asustados en medio de confusión colectiva y gritos.  
Gracias a todo el barullo, Token y Kenny empujaron a Craig al mismo tiempo y así, logrando liberar al castaño, corrieron entre la gente y se perdieron en los pasillos y aulas de la escuela, dando finalmente con el gimnasio.

– ¡Eso estuvo cerca!... ¿lo ven, idiotas?... y mañana que venga el señor Tucker, se va a poner peor…

– ¡No es para tanto!... le quemamos un cabello o dos… igual nunca se peinan esos tres… que mas da si pierde algo de cabello…

– ¡Hey, Phill! – El castaño ignoró a sus amigos y caminó hacia la otra salida del gimnasio, donde estaba un moreno de piel pálida, ojos azul celeste y ropa negra. – ¡Phillip!

Los otros dos lo siguieron y llegaron con el moreno de semblante sombrío. Siempre se preguntaron que clase de persona sería el señor Pip, padre/madre de Phillip. Viviendo en el Inframundo, siendo el yerno de Satanás… no podría ser una persona común, ¿cierto?

– ¿Que quieren, chicos? – El moreno miró fugazmente al trío frente a él… lamentablemente, faltaba otro chico, el otro castaño entre ellos. Aquel medio francés de personalidad "política" y atea. – ¿No viene Chris con ustedes?

– No, marica… oye… tienes las llaves de esta salida, ¿cierto?... necesitamos escabullirnos por acá… no será bueno si nos encuentra el pendejo de Tucker…

Phillip miró al trío y después suspiró cansado. No quería mas problemas… tenia suficiente con manejar esos "defectos" que su madre llamaba "sentimientos", que lo hacían actuar como un tonto y lo confundían bastante. Herencia de Pip.

– Aquí está…

Abriendo la salida de aquel embrollo, los chicos corrieron en dirección de la casa del moreno. Tendrían miles de travesuras para el futuro… pero los problemas no se quedarían atrás…  
Justo en ese momento, Eric pensó en las palabras del prefecto Garrison:

"…_Parece ser que ya tienes el regalo perfecto para Navidad…"_

Reconsiderando las cosas… quizá necesitaría algo mas que una película, para volver a hacer las pases con el judío…

…porque las cosas se pondrían peores…

– ¡Eric Aarón Broflovski Cartman!, ¿a donde crees que vas? – El pelirrojo estaba ahí, apenas y había terminado de platicar con su amigo. Se topó con el trío de niños escapando por la puerta trasera del gimnasio… en el momento menos oportuno de todos…

**Y eso es todo… este Fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero en algún momento me gustaría escribir algo parecido o una continuación… ustedes dicen. Gracias por leerlo, de cualquier forma.  
Ya nos leeremos pronto.  
**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
